Black Cross Führer
The Black Cross Führer is the supreme leader of the Black Cross Army and the primary antagonist of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. He is a mysterious figure who seeks to dominate the entire world under his rule. He eventually returns as the main antagonist of Gokaiger Goseiger Hero 199 Great Battle, now going by the name the Black Cross King. As the leader of the Black Cross Army, all of the Fuhrer's subjects are unquestionably loyal to him. The punishment for a Black Crusader even thinking about going against him is immediate death. The Black Cross Fuhrer possesses a wide array of abilities. He is incredibly skilled in magic and is also capable of disguising himself as someone of either gender. His most significant ability, however, is his ability to transform into the Black Cross Army's floating base, the Black Cross Castle. History ''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' The Black Cross Fuhrer stays hidden for most of the series, though he was often referred to as the "Machine Monster" for his seemingly invincible nature. Initially commanding the Black Cross Army's Masked Monsters directly, the Fuhrer later brought in his generals to command the monsters after their continued failures to defeat the Gorengers. Eventually, the Black Cross Fuhrer is revealed to be an alien machine and the true form of the Black Cross Castle. When the Cassiopeia constellation entered the House of Scorpio and weakened him, the Fuhrer decided to go out and confront the Gorangers himself. Though he manages to defeat all five of them, he is forced to retreat when the Cassiopeia constellation weakens him. After Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask sacrifices himself to reveal the location of the Gorenger's base, the Fuhrer revealed his true form as the Black Cross Castle and attempted to destroy it. However, he was defeated when the Gorengers used their "Cassiopeia" Five Star attack against him. ''Gokaiger Goseiger Hero 199 Great Battle'' The Fuhrer eventually returned, using the hatred of past defeated Super Sentai villains to revive himself as the Black Cross King. He appeared before Warz Gill and the crew of the Gigant Horse to form an alliance with the Zangyack Empire, telling them that once he destroyed the Super Sentai, Earth would be theirs. The Black Cross King later appeared before the Goseigers and Gokaigers. He revived three of the Super Sentai's past enemies, Brajira of the Messiah, Yogoshimacritein and Hades God Dagon to defeat the two Sentai teams. After the three were defeated, the King used the Ranger Keys he stole to create an army of past Super Sentai teams to defeat the Gokaigers and Goseigers. When the Keys were also defeated, the King grew giant, but was destroyed when the spirits of past Sentai created the Super Sentai Bazooka and fired it at him. However, this was not the end of the Black Cross King. The King instead shifted to his true form, the Black Cross Colossus, and once again revived Brajira, Yogoshimacritein and Dagon, as well as Brajira's other forms, Kireizky, Chirakasonne, Hades God Ifrit and Hades God Cyclops. In his fortress monster form, the Black Cross King easily overpowered Gosei Great, Gosei Ground and GokaiOh. However, the spirits of the past 33 Super Sentai mecha appeared to fight alongside the Gokaigers and Goseigers. After his army of revived villains was destroyed, the Black Cross King was finally destroyed himself when GokaiOh combined with the Gorenger's ship, Variblune, to create Goren GokaiOh and destroyed the Black Cross King with a Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia. ''Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Super Hero Taisen'' The Black Cross King eventually returned as a member of Dai-Zangyack. He later appeared as a member of the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance and, in the final battle, he could be seen fighting VulEagle and GingaRed. Portrayal In Gorenger, the Black Cross Führer was portrayed by Mitsuo Andō from the first episode to episode 55. After this, Mitsuo Andō was replaced by Nobuo Yana from episode 56 to the finale in episode 84. In the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane, his female human form is played by Chiyoko Kazama. In his return in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the revived Black Cross King was voiced by Akira Kamiya. In his return as part of Dai-Zangyack in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, he was voiced by Hideyuki Hori, who previously voiced Great Sword Man Zubaan in GoGo Sentai Boukenger and also voicing the King's Black Cross minion, Baseball Mask, in the movie as well. Gallery Black Cross Fuhrer-first appearance.jpg|The Black Cross Fuhrer's initial KKK Cultist-like appearance. Blackcrossarmy.jpg|The Black Cross Fuhrer's appearance in the later episodes of Himitsu Sentai Goranger. Black Cross King01.jpg|The Black Cross King negotiating with the Zangyack Empire. Black Cross Colossus.png|The Black Cross King's final form, the Black Cross Colossus. Trivia *The Black Cross Fuhrer also appears as the main antagonist in the manga adaptation of Gorenger Shin Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Gokko. *The Black Cross Fuhrer is similar to the Great Leader of Shocker from Kamen Rider, in that he is the mysterious leader of a terrorist organization bent on taking over the world. His initial appearance in Goranger also bears a resemblance to the Great Leader. *The Black Cross Fuhrer is so far the only main antagonist from a Showa Sentai series who returns in installments of Heisei Sentai series, albeit in movies. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Summoners Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Heretics Category:Manga Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Totalitarians Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Elementals Category:Fighters Category:Pure Evil Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Monarchs Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Humanoid Category:Disciplinarians Category:Dark Knights Category:Cult Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Spy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Master Category:Social Darwinists Category:Crime Lord Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nameless Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Damned Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Category:Genocidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Forms Category:Misanthropes Category:Jingoists Category:Opportunists Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Master Orator Category:Immortals Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Crossover Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Giant Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Supervillains Category:Fanatics Category:Demon Category:Alter-Ego Category:Psychics Category:Game Changer Category:Necromancers Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Noncorporeal Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Martial Artists Category:Muses Category:Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Thief Category:Satan Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Creator Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dragons Category:Energy Beings Category:Collector of Souls Category:Vandals Category:Dark Priests Category:Supremacists Category:Greedy Category:Malefactors Category:Aristocrats Category:Undead Category:Paranormal Category:Contradictory Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers